Del Odio al amor hay solo un paso
by SoramiNeko96
Summary: *Luego de todos los sucesos ocurridos, finalmente Yoshioka Futaba reconocio el error que estaba cometiendo al querer olvidar a Mabuchi Kou mediante Kikuchi Touma. Por fin después de mucho tiempo Kou fue sincero consigo mismo y teniendo claro lo que debia hacer,empezaria a recuperar a Yoshioka, y sin que Narumi y Touma lo supieran. La lucha final llegó solo seria un ganador.*


Fanfic Koutaba: Del odio al amor hay solo un paso

*Luego de todos los sucesos ocurridos, finalmente Yoshioka Futaba reconocio el error que estaba cometiendo al querer olvidar a Mabuchi Kou mediante Kikuchi Touma.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo Kou fue sincero consigo mismo y teniendo claro lo que debia hacer,empezaria a recuperar a Yoshioka, y sin que Narumi y Touma lo supieran.

La lucha final llegó solo seria un ganador.*

Capitulo1: Declaración de guerra

-En la azotea, 2 chicos discutian-

Piensas que Yoshioka-san aceptara estar contigo despues de todo el daño que le hiciste! (lo agarra de la camisa molesto)

Realmente eres un estúpido, ella no esta interesada ni un poco en ti Kikuchi jámas lo estuvo (ríe sarcastico)

Eso no me importa... en su corazón tu estas en el pasado, ella se confeso y tu la rechazaste (soltandolo aun más furioso)

Mejor dicho aún le gustó, y de cualquier forma la recuperare porque ella es a la única que he amado (le mira desafiante) así que cuidado porque empezó la guerra

Lo mismo digo, no me dejare ganar por ti Mabuchi ella es mia y lo será para siempre! no te la entregare fácilmente(le pega un puñetazo y se va corriendo)

Tsk... este tipo si que es cobarde(da un hondo suspiro y ríe con leves lágrimas en los ojos),porque te fijaste en ella... soy un tonto

Y tu porque lo hiciste en Narumi?(aparece detras de las escaleras de la azotea),de verdad que eres tonto

Lo se, deja de recordarme mis estupideces, fui un cobarde y perdi a Yoshioka(mirando serio a su amigo), pero la recuperare

Tenemos un pequeño problema, Murao y Makita no dejaran tu estes con Futaba-san,(sentandose en el varandal)

Es verdad, Mabuchi (sale detrás de Kominato) ya no dejare que lastimes a Futaba ella esta muy feliz con Touma

No me importa, primero la confundire y luego de que este confundida la conquistare (sonrie seriamente)

Pero eso es muy egoísta de tu parte! (grito la chica de cabellos oscuros), no permitire que hagas esto

Murao...tu no entiendes, de verdad Kou va enserio con Futaba-san si antes la había dejado ir fue a causa de que estaba asustado a que ocurriera lo que paso en su primer año de escuela media

Kominato tiene razón, no acepte a Yoshioka por miedo pero ahora todo es diferente y con esta estrategia la tendre otra vez a mi lado

Haz lo que desees, yo no te apoyare ni ayudare con tus planes y dudo que Makita quiera ayudar, deten de una vez esta estúpidez!

Y-Yo quiero que todos mis amigos sean felices (sale muy nerviosa detrás de Murao), y si esto hará feliz a Futaba-chan y a Mabuchi-kun entonces ayudare

Gracias Makita (sonrie un poco nostalgico), bueno no me importa si no deseas ayudar Shouko tú sólo no le digas a ella sobre esto

Y que sucedera si se me ocurre ir y contarle todo esto a Futaba?, (un poco sarcastica y retadora)

Por favor Murao se que estas molesta con Kou yo igual lo estuve, pero acepte que Futaba-san no es feliz con Kikuchi y sólo esta huyendo al igual que Kou

Lo comprobare yo misma (abre la puerta y baja las escaleras de la azotea), si es cierto lo que dices entonces estare dispuesta a ayudar

Ven Kou esto es clave y sumamente importante para dar marcha a tu juego,(salen los 3 detrás de Murao corriendo lo mas rápido que podían hacía donde se fue)

-Mientras tanto, a fuera en los jardines del instituto-

Futaba necesitamos hablar (toamdno de la mano a su amiga), es respecto a Mabuchi y Touma tengo una duda

Yo no quiero hablar sobre Kou, recuerdas que te lo habia dicho Murao-san (mirandola con cierta tristeza en sus ojos), pero bueno respondere tus dudas

-Detrás de unos árboles, ciertos chicos escuchaban aquella conversación-

Quiero saber si a ti te sigue gustando Mabuchi, por favor quiero que seas honesta con tus sentimientos

P-Porque lo dices?, tu sabes que estoy muy feliz con Kikuchi-kun

(la joven se puso un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa)

No, a mí no me engañas (tomando sus manos entre las suyas), aún te gusta Mabuchi no es cierto?

Si yo aún amo a Kou (dejando caer lágrimas cubre su rostro con ambas manos ocultandolas), aunque quizé sacarlo de mi vida no pude hacerlo

Lo sabía, hace un tiempo que ma había dado cuenta, pero crees que ellos 2 lo entiendan

No lo se, sinceramente uo no quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos espero lo entiendas Murao-san

no lo vez Kou?, tienes una oportunidad con Futaba-san, (susurrando detrás de los árboles)

Lo se, ya es momento de que este juego empiece (sonrie un poco retador), Yoshioka Futaba serás mía

-A la salida del instituto-

Futaba-chan yo y shouko-chan vamos a ir con Kominato-kun a comprar unas cosas, no vienes? (mirando a su amiga muy alegre)

Perdon yuuri, pero tengo que irme temprano a casa será en otra ocasión (suspira un poco y se va corriendo), nos vemos mañana

Justo la respuesta que necesitabas Kou, ahora ve por ella antes que Kikuchi se entere

Gracias Kominato y Makita, (corre en la direccion por la cual se fue la joven)

Esperemos resulte y con esto ambos idiotas y cobardes esten por fin juntos, (suspiraba la chica de cabello oscuro)

No debí salir corriendo así, pero la verdad es que no tengo que hacer nada en mi casa (suspiraba la joven deteniendose por unos segundos), solo que no quiero ver a Kou

Y eso porque? (aparece frente a ella posando sus ojos fijamente en los de ella), acaso estas confundida? te sigo gustando?

E-Esas cosas no son ciertas! (grita sonrojandose desviando su mirada), Kou ya no me gustas... veo todo con claridad junto a Kikuchi-kun

Porque niegas la verdad, eso no fue lo que le dijiste hoy a Shouko, además si me estas evitando hay una razón detrás no? (se acerca mas)

Aunque hubiera alguna razón jamás te la dire, asi que lo siento tengo que irme, (camina manteniendo la mirada baja)

Espera Yoshioka (la agarra de la mano con fuerza), no te vayas aún no terminamos esta conversación

Q-Que!, para mi termino que más quieres ahora ya no quiero hablar mas contigo (le mira tratando de soltarse)

No jamás te dejare ir, aún debes responder mi pregunta, porque huyes de mi? (sosteniendola con fuerza), a que tienes miedo o de que?

Es obvio no?, estoy hutendo para olvidarte Kou!m quiero olvidarme de ti borrarte de mis sentimientos siempre! (se suelta y se va corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos)

No importa cuanto quieras hacer eso (cierra sus ojos y pone el puño en su cara), el primer amor nunca se olvida y tu eres el mío, Yoshioka

Kou eres un estúpido... ya deja de acercarte y hacerme tanto daño (llegá a su casa y entra corriendo a su habitación), no quiero estar con nadie ahora

-Pasan horas y horas mientras tanto la chica seguia encerrada abrazando la bufanda que tenía el olor de Kou, mientras que él chico charlaba con su mejor amigo-

Entonces eso fue lo que paso con Yoshioka-san, sabes que significa que ella esté huyendo de todo el tiempo, es eso una buena señal, (sonríe muy alegre a su amigo)

Lo se Kominato, pero tngo que ir lentamente cualquier movimiento en falso y está vez si la perdere para siempre, necesito que me sigas ayudando

Eres tonto o que?, somos amigos y te ayudare aunque seas un cabeza dura, no lo niegues eso es cierto

Gracias y lo se soy el mas cabeza dura de amigo que tienes (ríe cerrando sus ojos), entonces que debo hacer ahora?

Seguir con tu plan confundirla y conquistarla, estoy seguro que lo lográras, ya vimos que ella se esta confundiendo

Ahora que reflexiono, me doy cuenta lo mucho que yo tambien estaba perdido del sendero (suspira mirando al techo), si no hubieras estado aquí, no sería conciente de mis sentimientos por Yoshioka

No pienses en eso ahora, sólo debes seguir cooncentrado en tu objetivo y esta vez no perder el sendero, porque esta será tu última oportunidad y si cometes un error la perderás

Eso es lo que menos quiero en estos moments ya casi la pierdo por Kikuchi, no soportaria perderla por otro

Vamos, sabemos que eso no pasara ya que ahora tienes bien claros tus sentimientos

Si tienes razón Kominato, ahora no hay confusiones ni temores (sonríe mirando fijamente a su amigo)

Bueno ya es tarde y tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, (se levanta seguido por el chico a la puerta)

Esta bien nos vemos mañana, (se despide del joven y vuelve a su habitación)

Espero todo vaya bien entre esos 2 y ya no hayan más problemas, (suspiraba mirando al cielo)

-Mientras tanto Futaba permanecia encerrada en su cuarto hablando por celular con su novio-

Porque Mabuchi no te deja tranquila, sabiendo que eres mi novia? (molesto)

No importa, la verdad es que Kou ya no me interesa mis sentimientos son sólo para ti, (sonríe al decir esto último)

Si es así pruebalo, dime que me quieres con todo tu corazón y eres sólo mía (le respondía seriamente)

Lo hare (se pone seria), Kikuchi-kun yo... yo t-te... (tratá de decir aquellas palabras pero se queda en silencio)

Lo sabía (corta la llamada y cubre su mirada), Yoshioka-san sigue enamorada de Mabuchi, el tenía razón

P-Porque no pude decirle aquellas simples palabras, es porque... sigo enamorada de Kou, (llorando abraza más la bufanda quedando profundamente dormida)

Tendre que terminar con esta falsa relación de una vez por todas, parecía perfecta y real pero ya termino (llorando oprime su mano contra su pecho), esto es sentir nuevamente el corazón destrozado

-A la mañana siguiente un hermoso sol de verano iluminaba el día, una chica cabiz-baja caminaba hacia el instituto-

Futaba-chan, b-buenos días (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

Buenos días Yuuri... (saluda a su amiga deprimente y cabiz-baja)

Q-Que sucede?, te veo deprimida, peleaste con Kikuchi-kun o Mabuchi-kun, o ambos?

No es nada, sólo que estoy nostalgica porque se esta acabando el año y vienen las vacaciones

Espero sea eso, mira allá va Shouko-san y Kominato-kun, ven vamos (toma la mano de su amiga y corre hacia ambos jovénes) Shouko-san!, Kominato-kun!

Desde temprano, como siempre tan ruidosa Makita (riendo con los ojos cerrados el joven rubio)

A que viene eso? (molesta infla sus mejillas mirando al chico), Futaba-chan!, me esta molestando

Kominato deja molestar a Makita, (lo mira friamente la chica de cabellos negros)

Buenos días a todos (aparecia detrás de todos,Kou saludando)

Ah!. Kou buenos días (sonreía el chico abrazandolo amistosamente), llegas un poco tarde

Buenos días Mabuchi-kun (sonreía la chica a su amigo), pensabamos que no vendrias

Para mí no hay diferentecia si tu vienes o no Mabuchi, no me importa en lo absoluto

Siempre tan agradable, es que odias o algo asi?, porque tu a mi no me caes para nada mal

Era broma Kou, Murao es así a veces (riendo se interpone entre ambos)

Y Yoshioka?, aún no llega o ya se fue con Kikuchi? (un poco serio mirando a todos)

En la mañana la vi un poco deprimida, parece que tuvo una discusión con Kikuchi-kun (un poco preocupada)

Mabuchi tu no tendrás que ver con esto o si? (voltea para mirarlo fijamente), esperen... a donde se fue...?

Creó que ya se fue a la siga de Yoshioka-san,(ríe un poco indicando al chico que ya se alejaba corriendo)

Entonces que esperamos debemos correr tras ellos,(con motivación toma a ambos jovénes y corren a la siga del chico)

Presiento que algo ocurrira y tiene que ver con esos 3, pero no es muy bueno que digamos

Lo que sea que llegue a pasar, espero que nadie salga lastimado, en especial Futaba-chan (corriendo aún mas preocupada)

-En el patio Yoshioka se mantenia oculta detras de unos árboles, esperando ver a Touma Kikuchi sin darse cuenta que Kou la estaba viendo detrás de la pared-

Ya no se que hacer, debo aclarar todo con Kou y Kikuchi-kun, debo elegir a uno de los 2 finalmente (decidida se levanta y corre a buscar a ambos chicos)

Entonces yo tambien quiero saber a quien eligirias, Yoshioka

(corre detrás de ella)

Necesito terminar esto con Yoshioka-san y Mabuchi de una vez por todas,(caminando ve corriendo hacia el a la chica)

No te vayas Kikuchi-kun necesito decirte la decisión que he tomado, yo... amo a Kou y quiero estar con el (mirandolo triste pero decidida)

Pero no te dejare ir, tendrás que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que me olvide de ti (se acerca y la sostiene del abrazo)

Kikuchi sueltala! (se acerca y jala a la chica poniendola detrás de el), ya tomó su decisión respetala

Kou... no te entrometas en esto,(se sonroja un poco frente a la acción del chico)

Yoshioka-san tiene razon no te metas, y sabes que te declaro la guerra Mabuchi, no tendrás tan fácil la victoria,(se volteá y se va con la mirada baja)

Ese testarudo, te hizo daño? (se gira para mirar a la chica rodeandola en un fuerte abrazo), entonces me escoges Yoshioka?

Aún no lo se, te sigo amando pero necesito tiempo para ver quien me conquista por completo (le mira a los ojos), eso lleva tiempo

Lo aceptare (sonríe y la suelta), pero te doy por dado hecho que yo seré quien te conquiste (tomá sus cosas que había tirado y mira a la joven), vamos a clase

*Nadie sabe porque ocurren las cosas o porque suceden demasiado tarde.

Lo único que es seguro, es que muchas cosas sucedieron ese año y sucederan en verano*

-Fin capitulo1-


End file.
